


С возвращением

by Theonya



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Romance, Undressing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Обычный день обычного парня, который живет с Рей.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei & Reader





	С возвращением

Ключ поворачивается в замке, дверь скрипит и открывается. Она скидывает туфли и топает ко мне, на кухню. «Я дома».  
— С возвращением! — улыбаюсь, и только после замечаю руку в гипсе и повязку на глазу. — Опять тяжелый бой?  
Она кивает.  
— Устала? Посидишь со мной, пока готовлю, или пойдешь спать?  
Она задумывается:  
— Посижу.  
Тихий малоэмоциональный голос, должно быть, раздражал бы другого, но я люблю ее. Потому и живем вместе — такая сильная и хрупкая, смелая и замкнутая; она не требует защиты, но душа сама тянется защитить. Она — словно листик на ветру: вот он еще на ветке, но секунда — и его не станет.  
— И почему тебя не пересадят в другую модель? Ладно, не в первую, с ней ты не ладишь, но во вторую? Там же пилоты после Аски уже который год меняются…  
Поднимаю глаза и замолкаю: тяжелый взгляд, недовольный. Она не любила ее, они были слишком разными, а Ева — не обычная четырехколесная железяка.  
— Извини. А что с рукой?  
— Перелом.  
Она сладко зевает и тянется к карри с рисом, медленно и сонно уплетая ужин за обе щеки. Какая же она милая…  
— Какао будешь?  
— Угуу…  
По интонации понимаю, что она скорее упадет носом в тарелку, и становлюсь сзади, подхватывая и поднимая почти невесомое тело со стула после последней ложки. Она обнимает за шею здоровой рукой, немного морщится, пока несу к кровати.  
— Очень больно?  
Она что-то неразборчиво мурлычет, и по количеству слогов подходит: «Очень больно», «Я привыкла» и «Все в порядке». Зная ее, предполагаю, что реплика вторая. Бережно опускаю на кровать и начинаю стягивать носочки, расстегивать молнию на школьной форме, снимать ее… Рубашка была бы большой проблемой, если бы только она еще тогда, в 14, не попросила вшить в плечи потайные молнии как раз для подобных случаев. Просовываю ладони под нее, расстегивая бюстгальтер, ведь она не любит спать в нем. Накрываю одеялом.  
— Во сколько тебя будить?  
— Моби… - просит, проваливаясь в сон, Рей.  
В заметках написано, что у нее неделя выходных. Под этим она имела в виду больничный.  
— Не уход… — протягивает она, и я, опираясь локтями на краешек кровати, любуюсь лицом, с которого наконец ушло беспокойство, и засыпаю сам.


End file.
